Michi Himeno
is a Japanese animation artist and character designer. Her most famous work is on the TV series Saint Seiya. Career In 1973 she began her collaboration with Shingo Araki working on Cutie Honey and went on to work at Toei Animation before forming Araki Productions with him in 1975. Together they have worked on many successful films and series. Typically, she works on the female characters while he works on the male. Some of her most remarkable successes are Lupin III (1977), Berusaiyu no Bara (The Rose of Versailles, 1979), Hana no Ko Lunlun (The Flower Child Lunlun, 1979), Ulysses 31 (produced 1980, released 1981), Mūgen Kidō SSX (Arcadia of My Youth: Endless Orbit SSX, 1982), and the OVA versions of Fuuma no Kojirou (1991). International accreditation came with Saint Seiya (Knights of the Zodiac, 1986), for her elegant drawing style along with Araki's dynamic drawing style. Work Her work includes the following, listed in chronological order (oldest to newest): Movies * Space Adventure Cobra (1982), animator * Saint Seiya Gekijôban (Saint Seiya: The Movie''Alternate titles for this movie include ''Legend of the Golden Apple and Evil Goddess Eris.) (1987), character designer, key animator * Saint Seiya, Kamigami no Atsuki Tatakai (Saint Seiya: The Heated Battle of the Gods) (1988), character designer * Saint Seiya, Shinku No Shônen Densetsu (Saint Seiya: Legend of Crimson Youth) (1988), animator , character design * Saint Seiya, Saishû Seisen No Senshi Tachi (Saint Seiya: Warriors of the Final Holy Battle) (1989), character designer * Gegege no Kitaro: Dai Kaijū (Gegege no Kitarō: The Great Sea Beast) (1996), character designer, animation director * Gegege no Kitaro: Yōkai Tokkyū! Maboroshi no Kisha (Gegege no Kitarō: Yōkai Express! The Phantom Train) (1997), character designer, animation director * Siam Neko - First Mission (The Siamese - First Mission') (2001), character designer * ''Seiya, Tenkai-hen Josou Overture (Saint Seiya: Heaven Chapter ~ Overture) (2004), character designer, main animation designer TV * Hana no Ko Lunlun (1979–1980), character designer * Berusaiyu no Bara (The Rose of Versailles) (1979–1989), character designer, animation director * Lupin VIII (1981), design supervisor * Ulysses 31 (1981–1982), animator, character designer * Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats (1984–1987), key animator * Garasu no Kamen (Glass Mask) (1984), key animator (opening) * Saint Seiya (1986–1989), character designer * Yokoyama Mitsuteru Sangokushi (1991–1992), character designer * Aoki Densetsu Shoot! (1993–1994), character designer * Gegege no Kitaro (1996–1998), character designer * ''Yu-Gi-Oh! (1998), character designer * [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series anime)|Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters]] (2000–2004), character designer * Ring ni Kakero 1 (2004), character designer * Ring ni Kakero 1: Nichibei Kessen Hen (2006), character designer OVA * Amon Saga (1986), character designer, animation director * Okubyo na Venus (1986), animation director * Fuma no Kojirou: Yasha-hen (Yasha Chapter) (1989), character designer * Fuma no Kojirou: Seiken Sensou-hen (Sacred Sword War Chapter) (1990) : Character Design. * Babiru Ni-Sei (Babel II) (1992), character designer * Fuma no Kojirou: Fuma Hanran-hen (Fuma Rebellion Chapter) (1992), character designer * Saint Seiya: The Hades Chapter - Sanctuary (2002), character designer * Saint Seiya: The Hades Chapter - Inferno (2005–2007), character designer, chief animation director, animation director * Saint Seiya: The Hades Chapter - Elysion (2008), character designer, chief animation director References External links * * Toey Animation's Saint Seiya website Category:Japanese animators Category:Anime character designers Category:Living people fr:Michi Himeno it:Michi Himeno ja:姫野美智